THE ONLY ONE
by tsuri182718
Summary: por que para el gran Hibari kyoya solo existe EL y eso todos lo saben. TRADUCCION AUTORIZADA
1. Chapter 1

ESTA ES UNA TRADUCCION AUTORIZADA Y LA AUTORA ES MASTER-DONO

The only one

Capítulo 1

"¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué se sentía celoso...? Cada vez que eso sucedía..."

Tsunayoshi...

El pequeño herbívoro estaba sentado en la azotea completamente solo... ¿por qué estaba solo? Simple, se encontraba solo debido a que sus herbívoros amigos estaban preparándole una fiesta de cumpleaños a SU pequeño herbívoro. Cosa que le irritaba por alguna razón... Era bastante patético verlos darle excusa ridículas del porque estaban lejos de él. Aparté de herbívoros eran unos idiotas...

Cómo se atreven a hacer feliz lo que era suyo por derecho...

Tomando una respiración profunda, Hibari se pasó la mano por sus oscuros cabellos. Tenía que mantener la calma...con enojarse y perderla no llegaría a ningún lado...a pesar de que siempre era lo mismo todos los días se enojaba por culpa de ese lindo herbívoro, aunque eso JAMAS lo admitiria.

"Juudaime! Lamento haberlo tirado! YO NO MERESCO SER SU MANO DERECHA!"

Tch...Por supuesto que no se lo merecía...

Hibari sonrió mientras miraba desde el techo justo arriba de donde se encontraba el Décimo Vongola.

"Gokuders-kun! Por favor, ponte de pie!No hay necesidad de inclinarse."

"P-pero…Juudaime…usted es tan amable conmigo!"A Hibari le dio un tic en el ojo de ver como ese molesto herbívoro auto-nombrado mano derecha de SU herbívoro lo abrazaba.

Alguien iba a ser mordido hasta la muerte.

"Ahahaha! Permítanme sumarme también!" interrumpió la alegre voz de Yamamoto.

"AA-AH! Lo siento mucho Juudaime! Yo no me merezco su bondad!" Gokudera se apartó del muchacho sonrojándose, tanto que parecía un tomate.

"Mm? ¿Qué está pasando?" La confusa Yamamoto interrumpió de nuevo.

"Cállate BASEBALL-FREAK!"

"Ahaha! Maa Maa, eso es grosero ~" dijo Yamamoto limitándose a sonreír, mientras se abría camino hacia el moreno, pasando sus brazos por su torso, abrazándole algo que era muy predecible pero esta vez, era más bien muy DEMACIADO cerca.

Hibari sintió otro tirón en su ojo. Ellos se lo buscaron...iban a ser mordidos hasta la muerte.

Él estaba a punto de golpear a los sucios herbívoros cuando...

"SAWADA!" Hibari decidió morder ése también...si, él ya estaba MUY cabreado... y él llega hablando demasiado alto...

"Onii-san!" el moreno chillo cuando fue tirado en un gran abrazo de oso.

"FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS AL EXTREMO!" gritó el boxeador, casi rompiendo los tímpanos del pobre niño, ya que este estaba muy cerca...

"CALLLATE CABEZA DE CESPED! Que se suponía iba a ser una sorpresa!" Gokudera golpeó la cabeza del boxeador, haciendo que este suelte al pequeño moreno, que fue atrapado por Yamamoto.

"Maa Maa, cálmense, ya que es el cumpleaños de Tsuna." Yamamoto dio a Tsuna una sonrisa, causando un rubor el cielo.

"ya lo sabía, BASEBALL-FREAK! Feliz cumpleaños Juudaime ..." Sonrió al muchacho.

"AL EXTREMO!"

Esto lo estaba enloquesiendo...

"Los herbívoros ..."

Apareció Hibari con las tonfas afuera, listo para aplastarlos...

"HIIIIIEEEEEEE! Hibari-san!" La morena miró con los ojos muy abiertos al prefecto.

"Los voy a morder hasta la muerte..."y dicho y hecho los ataco.

"HIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE! ESPERA HIBARI-SA-" pero fue interrumpido cuando unduro y seco golpe fue directo a la cabeza de Gokudera, y luego se fue a por Yamamoto, dando un rodillazo en el estómago de este, obteniendo un gemido de dolor, para enseguida ir por boxeador que casi esquivó las tonfas próximas a su cabeza...casi...ya que si fue golpeado.

"¿Eh?" La morena miró como el prefecto golpeó a sus amigos, parecía estar congelado como para hacer cualquier cosa.

¿Por qué no lo atacaba?

"Herbívoro..."

"HIIIIIEEEE!" Tsuna cayó hacia atrás, pero fue atrapado por unos cálidos y musculosos brazos. Pero ¿de quién eran?

Abrió los ojos, sólo para enfrentar el hermoso rostro de Hibari tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento, que olía a té...y a él le gustaba-WHOA! ¿Qué ha dicho? O más bien pensado...

"Herbívoro...te espero en la sala de recepción...quedo claro...?"Dijo Hibari mientras sonreía de manera suave... y se veía tan herm-para Tsuna! Este no es el momento para estar pensando en este tipo de cosas...

asintió con la cabeza, tenía curiosidad de saber qué es lo que quería Hibari-san de él.

Entonces, el prefecto dejó al atónito moreno, que rompiendo su shock ayudó a sus amigos.

Tsunayoshi...pensaba en pelinegro yendo a su "oficina"

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

¡Menos mal!pero bueno ya está hecho.

Mi otra de mis fallidas y miserables historias...

Pero voy a tratar de hacer que esta historia valga la pena leer!

see...

Espero que les guste. Y sé que mi escritura es un asco...-suspira-

Por favor comenten! ^ _ ^

NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA:

En lo personal me gusto la historia pero no sé ustedes que dicen? La continuamos?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Eh aquí un nuevo capítulo para este gran fic!Dejen rr!Los amo!muchisisisimas gracias a todos los que leen!Recuerden que esto es una traducción AUTORIZADA!yei!a leer! **_

_**Capitulo 2!**_

Hibari tamborileó con los dedos sobre la mesa con impaciencia, los ojos mirando hacia la puerta. ¿Dónde estaba SU herbívoro? ¿Acaso no había sido claro?

Cerró los ojos, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Como si fuese el momento justo, la puerta se abrió lentamente, revelando a Tsuna, que parecía que estaba a punto de hacer pis en los pantalones...

"Herbívoro..." Abrió los ojos, mirando sin emoción a la moreno de cabellos de suaves tonos marrones, Hibari se encontró perdido en esos inocentes ojos caramelo que poseía el Decimo, a pesar de que en el exterior parecía como si estuviera burlando, por lo que el pequeño Tsuna parecía estar muerto de miedo.

"L-lo s-siento H-Hibari-sa-"

"Llámame Kyoya partir de ahora. "Ordenó el prefecto, mientras se levantaba de su silla, caminando hacia el moreno.

"E-eh?" Tsuna simplemente lo miró confundido y sorprendido, él se preguntó cuántas emociones podía tener su herbívoro en un instante...

"Yo no suelo repetir las cosas, herbívoro..." Le susurró, agarrando su muñeca clavándolo en la pared a pocos centímetros de la puerta. El moreno se sonrojó, como era de esperar, tan adorablemente que hibari sonrió internamente.

"H-Hibari-sa-"

"¿Qué es lo que acabo de decir? Hmm?" el prefecto se inclinó, se encontraban tan cerca que sus alientos chocaban y se mesclaban.

"KK-Kyo...ya?" El prefecto asintió satisfecho, y sin resistirlo más saboreo el aliento del castaño, tan dulce con un suave toque acido tan perfecto para el…

"Cereza..." murmuró en voz alta, inclinándose aún más cerca para conseguir más de ese delicioso aroma. Él nunca lo admitiría...pero le gusta las frutas, especialmente las rojas...

"E-eh?"

La morena levantó una ceja, labios que se convierten en una mueca inconsciente, se sentía un poco decepcionado...cuando Hiba-Kyoya-san se acercó esperaba que…no que dijera el nombre de...ESPERA! ¿En qué estaba pensando? No es que él quisiera que lo besara...¿verdad? pero ¿por qué estaba él clavando en la pared?

El prefecto se inclinó aún más a pocos centímetros de distancia labios del chico mas pequeño...

Tsuna cerró los ojos por instinto, apoyando su cuerpo en la pared.

Pero nunca llegó...

"Feliz cumpleaños, Tsunayoshi". Hibari sonrió mientras veía a la morena abrió los ojos en estado de shock, oh él quería probar que el sabor de sus labios... pero no era el momento adecuado...

Tsuna se le quedó mirando, con una mezcla de decepción y la ira cosa que obiamnte noto el azabache causándole una leve risita al perfecto.

La risa de Hibari-san era tan sexy…

"WAAAHHH! ¿Qué estoy pensando?" le gritó en voz alta el pequeño, sobresaltando ligeramente a Hibari.

Sintió la presión de su muñeca desaparecer siendo sustituida por una caja de color púrpura con un lazo morado en ella, Hibari-san le estaba dando un regalo? Su estómago se sintió gracioso, en el buen sentido, como si tuviera un montón de mariposas revoloteando libremente en él.

"Hiba-Kyoya?no tienes por qué hacer esto de verdad no es nece-"antes de acabar su frase fue detenido por la mirada de Hibari que decía:si-dices-algo-mas-te-mordere-hasta-la-muerte.

El otro tipo de morder a la muerte añadió mentalmente y le sonrió, Tsuna se perdió en esa sonrisa y asintiendo con la cabeza acepto el regalo.

"Ábrelo"ordeno Hibari sin posibilidad real de elección, el moreno asintió con la cabeza una vez más, arrancando el lazo púrpura que cubría la caja, lo abrió lentamente, dejando al descubierto...

Unas ¿tonfas?¿Eh? Pensó mentalmente.

"A-arigato Hi-Kyoya"le sonrió de manera hermosa, haciendo que el prefecto se estremeció casi imperceptiblemente.

"Eso es mío. Si haces algo que lo dañe de alguna manera...te voy a morder hasta la muerte"

"HIIIIEEE!" grito Tsuna recordando que hablaba con el gran Hibari Kyoya.

Como Tsuna miró las Tonfas con sus grandes ojos caramelo, sintiendo como se le iba un peso de encima.

"AHH!" Estuvo a punto de caer al suelo de no ser porque Hibari lo agarro de la cintura para equilibrarlo de nuevo.

"Gomenaisai!"

"está bien, esto es parte del regalo" lo abrazo con ternura y algo de fuerza, bien… tal vez con demasiada tanto que no podía respirar. Al notarlo el prefecto tomo algo de distancia no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla.

Tsuna estaba demasiado aturdida para darse cuenta, estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a su hombro, en el que se encontraba una parte de la chaqueta negra que el azabache siempre traía, prueba de ello era que olía como él.

"Kyoya..."no sabía que más decir.

"Hablas demasiado, herbívoro"

"..." Tsuna lo miró como si estuviera a punto de llorar, a Hibari le tomó todo su autocontrol el evitar tomar a SU pequeño y adorable herbívoro en ese mismo instante.

"Ve a casa herbívoro tus amigos, te están esperando afuera" el prefecto se dio la vuelta, así que no tenía que mirar al moreno, ya que podría ponerse salvaje y eso no era muy conveniente…por el momento.

Entonces sus ojos se abrieron cuando sintió al moreno darle un abrazo rápido, antes de escucharlo salir de la habitación ¿qué has hecho en mí, Tsunayoshi...?

"Jyuudaime?" Gokudera miró preocupada a su jefe, que se veía como si estuviera en su paraíso personal que casualmente era como `flotar en una nube´.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto alzó una ceja. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió exactamente en la sala de recepción?

"JYUUDAIME!" Gritó Gokudera esta vez, sin embargo rápidamente se disculpo"Lo siento mucho JYUUDAIME!"

"¿Eh? ¿Has dicho algo, Gokudera-kun?"

Gokudera negó con la cabeza, decidió dejarlo ir, tal vez su jyuudaime estaba cansado.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto tocó suavemente el hombro del cielo.

"Hmm?"

"¿No es esa la chaqueta de Hibari-senpai?"Pregunto con cierta vacilación el experto del de béisbol.

Con esta pregunta Gokudera miro, ¿cómo no lo noto antes? Él era su mano derecha

Tsuna sudo frio, ¿cómo iba a explicar esto...?


	3. Chapter 3

Tsuna simplemente quería tener una vida normal-uhhh...el desayuno ya era una costumbre, su madre con su siempre brillante sonrisa les servía la comida a todos mientras Lambo discutía con I-pin porque intentó robarle el desayuno…si todo muy normal un segundo, donde estaba Reborn?

Ahora que lo pensaba Reborn no volvió a casa la noche anterior... ¿qué podría estar haciendo ese diablillo ahora?

El tren de pensamientos de Tsuna fue interrumpido cuando Lambo se lanzó sobre él, huyendo de la habitación con I-pin persiguiéndolo. "Lambo" La chica gritó.

"Tsu-kun ~" le llama su madre, con una mirada de leve preocupación en su rostro.

"¡Ah! Hai!" Sobresaltado, Tsuna inconscientemente se echó para atrás con todo y silla, agarrando por instinto su plato lleno con su desayuno, haciendo que se tropezara y el desayuna yendo a dar a su cara.

"TSU-kun!" chilló su madre, corriendo inmediatamente a ayudar a su inútil hijo, quién decidió quedarse así, como si nada, demasiado ocupado pensando en Reborn... Él no lo admitiría, pero se preocupa mucho por el asesino a sueldo.

"Tsu-kun? Tsuuuu-kuuuun ~ TSU-kun!" grito preocupada su madre.

"Ah!-Q-¿qué sucede?" le respondía desorientado.

"Has estado en las nubes, ¿hay algún problema?" Su madre le dio una débil sonrisa y unas palmaditas en la espalda.

"A-ah...no es nada! Sólo estaba pensando en alguien..." En este momento Tsuna se cubrió la boca... la última parte no estaba destinada a ser escuchada.

"OH! ¿Es tu nuevo novio ~ ~ Hiba-kun?" Ella bromeó, levantando su mano hacia su mejilla, poniendo una mirada soñadora.

"NANI?! N-NO! Sólo estaba-" e ese momento el pequeño morenito podía ser comparado con un tomate rojo y brillante.

"Ahhhh~ ~debes invitarlo aquí para que pueda reunirme con él apropiadamente ~!"

"¡Mamá! E-él no es m-mi-"

"Caiossu!"

"R-REBORN!" Cuando llegaste?

Renace descansaba sobre la cabeza del Decimo a la vez que pulía su arma.

"Mamá, tengo hambre". Dijo Reborn logrando con esto que Nana fuera a preparar su desayuno.

"Por favor, siéntate, Reborn-chan ~"

"Hai!" Renace asintió, haciendo caso omiso de Tsuna estaba realizando un montón de preguntas sobre dónde había estado.

"Llegaras tarde, Dame-Tsuna." dijo Reborn algo ahogado, por el hecho de que tenía la boca llena de huevos.

Los ojos de Tsuna se abrieron como platos, a la vez que él miraba el reloj. 5 minutos ANTES DEL INICIO DE CLASES!

Luego corrió, dejando a un sonriente Reborn.

"Mi Tsu-kun está creciendo ~" chilló mama, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte del bebe

"¿desde cuándo Tsuna utilizaba "esa" chaqueta?"

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Él había llegado con éxito a la escuela, solo tardo 2 minutos en llegar ala escuela, era el tiempo justo si corría todo el camino.

Pero antes de que pudiera llegar a su clase, fue "secuestrado" por alguien.

Y lo siguiente que supo es que estaba cómodamente sentado... en un sofá de la sala de recepción.

"Así que decidiste llevar la chaqueta hoy". Una divertida voz llegó los oídos del cielo.

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando sintió dos manos sobre sus hombros, y un aliento caliente en la nuca.

Era Hibari. ¿Quién más podría ser?

Espera…¿Qué chaqueta?

Sólo podía mirar fijamente el suelo, cuando creyó tener el suficiente valor, volvió la cabeza para mirar a Hibari y…definitivamente no se esperaba eso…

Sus ojos lo miraban...con cariño? No...Ferocidad? No, pero sí con... lujuria?

...

...

...

NAAAAHHHH! La morena se río mentalmente ante este pensamiento.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso, herbívoro?"

EL HABIA LEÍDO SU MENTE?! Que feo era como Renacer... No. Reborn es espeluznante, pero aun así!

"Se ve grande en ti...Prefiero verte sin él o mejor aún, sin nada" El prefecto paseo sus ojos de arriba para abajo por todo el cuerpo del lindo Decimo, que se sonrojaba furiosamente.

NANI!

Entonces sintió algo suave en el cuello.

Al darse cuenta de lo que era, el rostro del moreno enrojeció aún más si era posible, ¡Oh Dios! ¡Se estaba moviendo hacia ABAJO! ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

"ah-ha"

Hibari sonrió cuando escuchó el pequeño gemido salir de esa suculenta boquita.

"pequeño herbívoro travieso "comentó logrando obtener una linda mueca.

O si tan adorable...

"¿DÓNDE ESTÁ Juudaime!"

"Maa, maa, estoy seguro de que está a salvo en algún lugar."

"FUI A LA CASA DE JUUDAIME ESTA MAÑANA Y LA MADRE JUUDAIME DIJO QUE ÉL YA SE HABIA IDO Y-Y..."

"Y ~?" Yamamoto quería unirse al juego, se veía divertido!

"¿Qu-qué si está secuestrado? O peor! ¿Y si fue violada, yyyy secuestrado? Juudaime!" gokudera gritó mientras corría fuera del salón, con Yamamoto y su sonrisa justo detrás de él.

"Esto es divertido! Tsuna!" Canturreo dejando aturdidos a los estudiantes y profesor de turno.


End file.
